


Secrets & Wonder

by The_Emotional_MeteorShower



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But just a little, Confessions, Dorks in Love, Eventual kamiki izumo/ Moriyama shiemi, F/F, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kyoto Arc (Ao no Exorcist), Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, MY SONS, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rin has anxiety, Rin is a dork, Rin is bi, Secret Relationship, Tags May Change, Touch-Starved, bon is gay, i attempt angst, i planned alot for this, minor moriyama shiemi/ kamiki izumo, rin is touch-starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Emotional_MeteorShower/pseuds/The_Emotional_MeteorShower
Summary: Through some twists of events bon and rin start dating. But there's one condition. They must keep their relationship as secret as they can. At least until they feel ready to come out. But that time isn't right now. So follow them on cute fluffy dates, fights, jealousy. Watch their relationship develop and blossom as they grow closer. Hopefully the font get caught !!!!
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Moriyama Shiemi, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best with this !!! i hope you enjoy!!

The school day was going by slowly, to slow for Rin Okumuras taste. The boys right leg bounced up and down, with anxiety as his eyes watched the clock up on the wall. The school day was almost over, but it would still would take about thirty minutes or so. Rins eyes followed the hands on the clock wishing they would speed up. But, How ever hard he glared, the clock kept its incredibly slow pace. He sighed under his breath, letting his eyes drift away from the clock onto his desk. 

His blue eyes looked upon his open notebook, the page he had turned to was empty. The teen was instructed at the beginning of class to take notes, but he choose to ignore the whole lesson instead. Important it might be, but Rin had his mind clouded with thoughts of another male. He anxiously looked to the left, stealing a glance at Ryuuji Suguro. 

The young high schooler had garnered his crush on the other ever since their cram school class had taken a trip to Kyoto. A little strange huh? All through fighting the impure king, all he could think about was the boy casting the barrier enchantment. It took a bit of time for Okumura to realize how he was feeling about the boy with the blond Mohawk, though he realized them while killing the impure king. They where actually always there, ever since the training camp they had taken earlier that month.

Bon always gave him funny fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was warm and soft and made his blood rise to this cheeks, painting them a light shade of read.he would look for bon even if he know he wast there. The hard headed exorcist would cross rins mind without permission, and take up his focus. he could be cought staring at the taller male. Okumarus mind would go on auto-pilot and doodle the boy in his notes or just on random papers. He fought the urge to grasp for his hand, and hold it tight.

Rin had done something terribly stupid this morning. He could blame it on his impulsiveness, but that wouldn't change what he had already done.

The older twin had woken up early in the morning, his brother, yukio, already gone. Yukio was to busy busy for his own good, the dark haired twin thought shaking his head. Yawning, he threw on his uniform sloppily. He fumbled into the bathroom, cleaning himself up. he looked it his mirror, toothbrush in one hand and comb the other. He shoved the tooth brush into his mouth, ridding his mouth of an morning breath he had.

 _Blegh,_ he spit the minty toothpaste into the sink. turning the facet on, washing the spit away. He splashed his face with the running water, refreshing himself. Okumura put his toothbrush into a cup after rinsing it out. Quickly he grabbed the closest hand towel and dried off his wet face.   


He had normal classes that day.

Still early in the morning he rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing his bag on the way. He walked to the door calmly, putting on his shoes by the door. He turned around one last time, making sure he had everything he needed for the day.

His eyes glided over his side of the room, not seeing anything he necessarily needed. He turned to leave, but his eyes caught site of something last second. Rin turned back slowly, seeing the object slightly poking out from underneath a pile of papers. Okumura stared quietly for a moment, before making his way over to the envelope. The blue eyed boy pulled the envelope out of under the stacks of paper, causing some of the paper to fall. He didn't pay the mess much mind. His eyes focused on the letter in his hands, it was marked with a heart sticker keeping the letter sealed. He knew clearly what was inside. It was a confession letter, written in his messy handwriting to Ryuuji. It gave directions to an abandoned classroom Rin had discovered a while ago.

Okumura decided it would be the place of his love confession.

Just two boys, an abandoned class room, expressing their feelings. Okay. Maybe not the most romantic. But it was the most private place he could find. Maybe he could light so candles, No. That would seem a bit to cultish.

Now an impulsive decision later, the letter was slipped into a locker. And rin was left to sit impatiently waiting for the end of the day. 

Finally the clock struck three fifteen PM, releasing the students from their classes.

Rin stood up pushing his notebook and pencils into his book bag. Not bothering to push in his chair, he hurried out of the classroom. The half demon scurried to the abandoned classroom in a hurry. Leaving everyone with a raised eyebrow. 

" what was up with him?" Shima yawned, lazily getting up after sleeping through the whole lesson. He turned to the blonde who was gathering his thing in a quicker than usual manner. 

"I have no idea, but i have some where to be," Bon threw his bag over his shoulder, " i'll see you guys later." With that, the tall exorcist left the classroom.

Ryuuji felt distracted the whole day, usually he was on his A game in class. Taking notes and studying the whole time. But this time he barley got anything done. Suguros notes where honestly useless pieces of information. His mind was on an event that happened in the morning before school. 

He had woken up the same time of usual. Took a shower, gotten dressed, made his bed, and left his dorm for school. The First thing he did when at school, was head straight to his locker. It was his daily routine, nothing had changed, all he needed was to grab some books and head to class. Then he'd be set for the rest of the day. 

Upon opening his locker, a letter fluttered out, landing upside down onto the school floor. Suguros eyes widened a bit with surprise, he hadn't remembered leaving an envelop in his looker. The picked it up carefully, and turned it to the front. There he saw the letter had been sealed with a heart. Automatically he felt his heart skip a beat, and his stomach rock with unease. 

He opened the letter, accidentally ripping the heart sticker in the process. Taking out the lined paper inside, he read the letter carefully. sighing, the page was filled with scribbled hearts, stars, and the hand writing was almost illegible to say the least. the words where crabbed together, and smudged a bit. 

Looking at the contents his stomach churned with dread, it was a confession letter, if he's ever seen one. This wasn't the first one hes gotten. but he wished he didn't get any at all. 

Shima always teased him that he would get popular with the ladies, now bon wished his pink haired friend had been wrong.

Getting confessions wasn't necessarily a bad thing to happen, but they always made him feel guilty. Ryuuji knew he could never reciprocate the females feelings. He just couldn't, he could lie to a girl, or lie to himself. He just knew he could never be happy in a relationship with some one of the opposite sex. 

Bons gay, but hasn't come out to anybody yet. But as said, hes a little bit popular with the ladies.

And he sorta gets it!! hes taller than most, his hair looks soft, or hes been told. Some times he wishes he didn't grab females attention, he always felt so guilty turning them down because of his sexuality. He never said its because its because hes gay, but he always gave a lame excuse. Like, "sorry i already like some one" or "i'm focusing on my studies." 

He reread the letter, and walked to class quietly, shoving the letter into his bag. Mentally preparing himself to reject another girl at the end of the day.


	2. my confession to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet in the abandoned class room, and rin confesses his crush to the surprised Ryuuji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- this is a little over 2000 words so please enojoy. ill go through and edit my mistakes in a bit. the first quarter is told in Rins POV but then the focus kind of shifts to Bons after a bit.

The half demon esquire jogged into a abandoned class, sliding the door shut as soon as he entered. Quickly Rin flicked a light switch up. Lighting up four out of eight lights in the room. he looked up with a sigh, knowing something was gonna go wrong from the start.

It was just his luck the lights decided now was the time they needed to be changed.

But no need to fret, the room had windows for a reason, but for some reason they where covered by a sheet. Staples held them at the top all Okumura needed to do was take off the staple. Rin did try tugging at its, but the it would not budge.

With little time before his crush arrived, he went with his second option. 

Swiftly he grabbed the closest chair near him, and placed it in front of him. With little time to spare he hopped up, the chair wobbled to the left, before stilling in place.

It left rin in quiet a shook after, but he quickly composed himself and begin removing the staple that held the sheet to the wall. Just his luck the chair happened to have broken leg, but he didn't have time to change out the chair. For all he knew Ryuuji could be walking in at any moment! He cursed every time the chair rocked beneath him as he moved. 

Bon, now far enough from his own class, he slowed his pace down a bi. The hallway wasnt to crowded, students stayed near the walls, leaving the middle for any passerby's to walk through. girls giggled and chatted with each other, about class, and plans for weekend. The boys roughhoused with each other, and where just a bit more louder than the girls. 

As he kept walking, there where fewer and fewer students in his path. and most where passing by just like him. it became quieter, he had never been to this part of the school before. It became more dim, and cobwebs spread in the corners of hallways and door ways.Dust decorated the floors and anything thta looked like it hadn't been touched in a while. 

the door numbers became closer to the one he was looking for. Door number 189 was his target, and the one he saw at the moment where starting to come in the range of the 180s.

Suguro steps where slow and heavy on the hard wood floors, it was the only other sound besides him counting the classroom numbers under his breath in a soft whisper 186, 187, 188,..... one eighty nine!!!!

The teen stepped in front of the door honestly not wanting to go in, and possibly break a poor girls heart who doesn't deserve that. His stomach filled with dread again, it splashed back and forth like a rocky ocean.He gulped then sighed. Might as well get over with it, and hope they take it well.

The young highschoolers eyes didn't leave the ground as he slid the class door open. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Stepping inside he started speaking.

When he heard the door slide open Rins eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

He had just got out the first staple, and had leaned over to retrieve the next one. When the door slid open announcing the arrival of someone. Okumuras head whipped around not counting on how the chair wobbled. Upon seeing the other esquire he panicked, beginning to speak the same time the other started. 

  


  
"Uhm, hey, i got your letter."

"A! RosterHead- i mean- S-suguro"

  


  
Only a few select people dared to call Ryuuji that. His head lifted his head instantly, seeing the one and only dark idiot standing on a chair that was about to topple over. 

Rin gasped as the chair swayed unsteadily under-him, his body shook and h couldn't drip onto anything around him to support himself. The chair broke under him leaving the boy falling back to the ground. God, what was rin thinking he should have been more careful, he scolded himself in the moment. he was about to get a nice scar right in front of the boy he had a big time crush on.

Fuck, was all the fake blonde would think of while the other fel from the chair. His legs moved faster than his brain and ran toward the teenage half-ling, his arms stretched out in front of him. time felt slow, as he raced forward. Not knowing if he'd make it in time.

Expecting to meet the cold floor in a few seconds, Okumura curled himself up. Wishing for the chance of pain to be less. He means, of course he heals quickly but it doesnt change the fact that he still feels pain.

After a few seconds, rin cant feel the air swishing around him anymore. Having not hit the floor surprised him, slowly he opens his tightly screwed shut eyes. The first thing he saw was bons eyes staring back at him with concern written into them. His eyes where a dark brown, staring right back into blue. eyebrows knitted together. 

Rin was. to say the least, enhanced by the others gaze. The fake blondes arms where cold, just like rin had expected. The cold temperature of the others esquire sent shivers up rins spine. But it didn't feel off at all, he enjoyed the others coldness. That was until he realized he was getting a little to comfortable in his crushes arms.  


Bons normal body temperature was low, so usually he was cold. That's why his bed was filled with warm comforters, and fluffy blanckets. to keep him warm through the nights, so he doesn't freeze to death. But rightg now it felt like he was being blessed with the touch of a warm and cozy fire. one that didnt burn him, but kept him nice and warm unlike any blanket, sheet, comforter he had. It was like a food that once you had a a taste of you can never go back, and you'll always be looking for something to fill the void that you where left with.

Unlike that though it was a person. and that person was Rin Okumura. He felt warm, his body temperature was just right and it made Suguro want to snuggle up with him. Then fall asleep with the warmth in his arms.

But in a matter of seconds it was gone from his reach. Okumura had left his arms , and now stood in front of him. the warmth slowly left too. Leaving Suguro with an empty feeling and his temperature going back to usual. 

"Su-suguro,, you uh- you came." Okumura looked so nervous before ryuuji, like he was a bomb ready to explode at any minute. 

But that brought Ryuuji back to reality and why he had come to this abandoned room in the first place. His eyes looked from left to right, seeing nobody else in the room with them. Was Rin really the one who dropped the letter into his locker?... Was, was he, gay like him? No, he couldnt be. Bons seen him flirt with the girls in class. Maybe he could be Bisexual or Pansexual.

Even if blue eyed boy was would he really be into him ?

"Suguro?" Okumura questioned Ryuujis silence.

"Oh, my bad," Suguro started in a soft tone, " Rin, where you the one who..." Ryuuji tailed off at the end of his sentence. Rin nodded quickly confirming he was the sender, "yes, i did. um, you where probably expecting a girl. Sorry about that, it probably would have been less awkward." Bon was about to interject, but the son of Satan continued talking. Not giving him a chance. " I don't even know if your into guys..." he mumbled. " Okumura," but still left no room to respond.

"no, i know, i'm sorry. i should probably get to the point," the demon son started fiddling with his thumbs, choosing to looking at them instead of up at Ryuuji. " Well, i," he sighed in the middle of his confession. his nerves bundling up, and making him way more nervous than he was originally. It was honestly so hard for okumura to first admit he had a crush on bon to himself. But this was a whole new level of confession, and to be honest rin doesn't know if he could do it. His face was painted with red that spread all the way to his pointed ears.

Plus this was his first crush hes ever had, he never had any real crush's durring middle school. He was always in trouble, and skipped classes regularly, so he never got to experience it.This is truly his first go at this crush stuff.  
"Well, i'm not the best at putting my thoughts into words, so," he stuck both hands deep in his pockets. " -So, i just wanted to say. Okumura lowered his head, and looked to the side out of embarrassment," I mean, i sorta of like, like like you Suguro! And! i understand if you don't like me back, boys might not be your thing, or you could just not like me!"{ bon listened closely, because his words sounded jumbled up, and squished together. It was just like his hand writing.

Bon was silent for a good minute of too, just comprehending what he had just been told. His eyes lay on the shorter teenager, until the other spoke again.  
"Bon, please say something," the other nervously tried to laugh ryuujis silences off.

"I'm," he started not knowing what he was saying, just pushing out what ever he could think of, " I'm going to need to think about it."

The words jumped out of his mouth with no real thinking. In a hurry to say something his brain neither rejects or agrees to rins feelings.

it was obvious rin ha expected to be flat out rejected when his face lit up, a sudden smile plastered its self over rins blushed face."Yeah! take all the time you need, i can wait!" his voice was filled with hope and excitement. A small smirk made its way over Suguros rough features. His tail waved back and forth like an excited puppy. Honestly, bon liked loved seeing rin this thrilled, it made bon happy in some way he didnt know how to explain.

"when ever you want, just tell me and we can meet up here," Rins voice was bubbly but still some kind of nervous.

Bon quickly agreed. Then with that, they said their goodbyes and both left their own separate ways for the rest of the day. But, before they could leave rin tugged at bons shirt slightly. "huh?" automatically left bons mouth as he came to a halt. 

"Can you not tell anyone im Bi, please. nobody else knows yet and id like it to stay that a

Bon left to his dorm with a lot on his mind after that.like what would he say to Rin, should he try going out with him? maybe it be fun and good for him. But there was so much to think about before he actually made up his mind.

He honestly wasn't against dating rin. he means. Okumura might just be his type. You can not blame bon, the son of Satan was pretty cute, and hot at the same time! Just the right mixture of both! Hes both stubborn and very friendly! For heavens sake, hes even on very good terms with Ryuujis family! 

Bon just couldn't say no when looking at rin. just like how he couldn't say now when going to the kyoto tower with him.

As much as he couldn't say no, he couldn't say yes right on the spot either, despite all the positives.

For one hes literal spawn of the devil, even though he knew they where completely different people.Well they both want to kill Satan, so they had somethings in common.

They where both pretty stubborn too, which sometimes isn't always a good thing. Bon mentally noted that down as a negative.  
Another negative was they where both still in the closet, well, bon has experience with private relationships. And really more experience overall, considering how this could potentially be rins first relationship.

while rin has never had a romantic or intimate relationship, Ryuuji has had multiple. Both hook ups and real secret relationships. so he could argue he had way more experience. Plus, he had no idea if rin would want to stay in a secret relationship. They both didn't seem ready to come to anyone else yet. 

He sighed at he walked into the dorm room he shared with miwa, and shima. With a sigh he entered the dorm room. Both his roommates spoke up once he entered.  
"Hey, where have ya been?"  
"You where out for a long time bon, anything up?

Choosing to neglect both questions he answered, " I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning. " He flopped into his bed, falling asleep in no time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed reading! Thank you so much, you checking out my work is really appreciated!!!!


	4. The cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon has trouble overthinking things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is gonna be a little short!!!!!1

The next morning came faster than Suguro would have liked, the sun shone through the dorms curtain. They really needed to go get new curtains, the ones they had didn't work for crap. It let light through, usually waking Ryuuji up at the crack of dawn. Today was no exception. He shifted, trying to get the rest of his sleep he desperately craved at the moment. But no matter how his tired his eyes drooped, he couldn't force his mind to go back to resting. He laid quietly on his soft mattress, comforters and blankets where layered on top of his freezing body.

It didn't help that the AC was blowing cold air into the room. Miwa and Shima always favored the cold, unlike bon. . if he had it his way it would be warmer, but it was two against one.

He shuffled under the blankets, turning onto his side. facing the wall. His mind was already stirring up thoughts from yesterday, jogging his memory slowly. 

The events where recalled vividly, the warmth in his arms, the warmth in his face, chest, honestly everywhere. The warmth Okumura made him feel when he had confessed his feelings. It was one of the few times he could say his whole body was as warm as ever. The warmth was overwhelming, and made him nervous to the bone.

He had never felt like that before when he was confessed to by girls. 

He wasn't expecting that feeling to overcome him.

Speaking of expectations. He did not expect Rin to be the one confessing to him. He didn't even expect it to be a guy.

Bon sighed, all this thinking hurt bons head. Bracing himself for a headache, he sat up, pushing the blanket off himself. his legs tossed to the side of the bed. The air was colder than he had originally thought. 

With a huff, and puff he stood up, slipping on his slippers in the process. 

As quietly as he could be he walked to the dorm door. cracking it open to see if anyone was in the hallways. he sighed in relief when he found nobody. He crouched, putting on his actual shoes. he tied both of them then left the dorm cautious not to wake his room mates. With a shut of a door he left jogging. 

finally he made it outside, after sometime of walking around. 

It was peacfull outside, nothing moved to slow and nothing to fast, it was like ryuuji got to control the pace at witch time moved. You could hear the tress rustling, the grass making the slightest noise, birds chirped, and the wind barely whistled. it was honestly like a satisfying trance that Suguro had been sucked into.

Laughing, it was a sudden noise. Sudden, but only one heard it. the laugh was loud, and joyful, it was also........familiar. it gave bon a warm feeling, but also a chill down his spine at the same time. It was... odd thing. 

He twisted his body, looking over his shoulder for the source of the familiar laugh he had heard. But there no one stood, he was alone. the laughing source never existed. 

But,,,,, but he had heard laugh before! He was sure of it!

Ryuuji shoved his hands in his pockets, turned back around, and continued his walk.   
He couldnt take his mind off the laugh that his mind had conjured up. it was ingrained into his ears. It sounded like honey.... if honey was,,,, rougher, and a sound.

But you know what he means, it was a lovely sound. One of those sounds that once you hear you cant forget, and you just want to put it on repeat. And listen over, and over again.

With a sigh, he tried to forget the thoughts, and think of something else. the first thing that popped into mind was rin and his confession.  
Danm

He still had to answer to Rin about that. when Okumura and told him of his crush, Suguro felt a bunch of words leap into his throat but the the only one he could spit out was " im gonna need to think about it." He should have just said yes or no. 

BUT! he didnt want to straight up just say yes with out thinking about it! ya' know? what if it didnt work, what if it ruined their friendship!! Plus bon hasn't been on a date in so long he wouldn't want to embarrass himself. Not to mention hiding a whole relationship was some tough work. what if rin was just playing a trick on him?!

No, no, no rin inst that type of person to do something that cruel.

But still there was to many what ifs, and so many things that could go wrong! likw what if they get caught?? Then their both outed?!

He inhaled, and exhaled, calming down his racing mind. His eyes locked on the ground as he thought, aloud "im going to have to turn him down."

A grim look fell upon his face, and his stomach sank in. The words tasted like bitter medicine, and any warmth he felt before left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry they are gonna end up together !!1


	5. Maybe i like him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon realizes his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this felt a bit off, but the next chapter will be better i promise!!

  
Bon listened to his footsteps as he headed back to his dorm. It had been about half an hour since he left for his walk. But, still no one had woken up from their slumber. It was honestly weird hiw quieted it was. It gave bon a queazy unpleasant feeling.

Especially the silence, it made all his thoughts even louder than they normally where. They rustled and swarmed him. It was weird how the only thing he was trying not to think about kept poping into his mind.

The fluffy mop of dark hair, his dark blue eyes, his warm, friendly aura. The way his cheeks heat up and paint him red, his short stature.

It all screamed in his mind so loudly. He wishes their was an off button.

He made up his mind already! Danmit! He wanted to stop thinking about the confession.

Ryuuji was gonna make sure to let down rin as softly as possible after school.

With a sigh he entered his room. Both of h roommates where still fast asleep. School didnt start till 8 and it was 5 at the moment. But the building opens up at 6.

Deciding, he got ready for school. Planning to leave early. So, he can find some way to get his mind of of the oldest okumura twin. It wasn't going to be easy, he could say that much.

Now it had been two hours. In two hours he had gotten ready, took a shower, cleaned himself up, got on his uniform, and left for school. Luckily the cafeteria was open when he had gotten there.

He picked out his breakfast and sat down. Not to many students where up. Nobody he recognized at that.

Still he couldnt pull himself from thinking of rin. That bastard. Taking up all the space in his mind, Bon should probably make him pay rent in there!! Mind free loader!

With a scoff he picked up after himself and tossed the trash away. Now students started to flood in quickly. That was his cue to head to class.

The room was empty, besides the teacher. Their homeroom teacher was extremely quiet and laid back. Regularly he was sucked in his computer. So it was an easy morning class.

He sat in his seat in the middle but close to the window if that made sense. The desks beside him belong to his childhood friends, miwa and sihima. He checked his phone quickly. The rest of the class should get there soon.

Bon let his mind drift luckily his thoughts changed to the topic of school. Rin barely managing to slip into his mind by reminding him that at the end of the day they needed to regent rin. His lips turned into a frown at the thought. Lucky for him, the day stretched on longer since they had cram school after it. But still after that....

He shook his head not even wanting to think about it. 

The class room door slid open suddenly, with a SLAM. Huffing and puffing coming from the person who opened the door.

Bon turned his head to see the fussing person. To absolutely no surprise it belonged to rin fuckin okumura. The one person who just wouldn't leave his mind was the second person to arrive. How great! Absolutely lovely!!

The blue eyed boy looked around and went totally silent. Then sighed, mumbling under his breath something along the lines of, " dang read the clock wrong." Then took his seat.

Not that Bon was paying that close attention to him!!!!! He just happened to have really good hearing!!! Yeah, thats it!

Besides the new arrival it was still empty. Nothing to do really. He checked his phone again, thirty minutes till class starts. So people should arrive soon. To clear up the awkwardness that filled the room.  
To Bons glee people began spilling in. Including his two closest friends. They walked over to their own seats and began chatting.

It was only a few periods in and the school day was as boring as ever! Nothing particularly interesting was being taught. Just a recap of what the learned in the past week.

Clearly every one of his peers was bored too. Especially a dark haired half human fellow. Bons eyes wondered aimlessly landing on the fellow by accident.

He had his head down, looking like he was writing something down. Was.. Was he actually taking notes?! That was so out of character... What! Why was Ryuuji worrying over this crap?! Its none of his business anyway!

Suguro turned his head quickly, red dusting his entire face.

  
When class let out for lunch he got a quick glance at rins notebook. It was just doodles, of course it was.

Before he knew it the lunch bell rang.

He reached into his bag while everybody got up to get some food. He had brought his own. Hand made!

He placed it on the table carefully. Most people exited the class to get lunch, and eat with their friends. But bon choose to stay in class. This way he could avoid any interaction with that blue eyes demon-

At that exact moment said blue demon waltzed right back into the room, with izumo and sheimi. The two girls with him walked side by side carrying cafeteria lunches.

They took their seats and started their chatting.

"Shit..." Bon hissed inwardly. He couldnt just leave, he would draw attention to himself.

His eyes glared into his lunch box. Taking quick glances at the oher three.

" Rin aren't you gonna get hungry? I can share some lunch with you," sheimis voice came clear, it was soft and concerned.

  
"Nah! I made my own!" He declared proudly.

His lunch was in a bento box, wrapped in light blue and white cloth. You can practically smell the delciouse food he cooked and packed. If rin okumura was good for one thing it would be cooking.

His food was always good and warm, nice, smelt good, and tasted even better! Bon was still proud of his own lunch he made himself. But still, rin was a great cook- WHAT IS HE EVEN SAYING?! Ugh! Fuck.

He shoved some white rice and some other tasty food into his mouth. Chewing silently. His mind quieted down while he ate. That was until he made the mistake of taking a glance at rin again.

Sheimi had her hand on rins shoulder and she was oddly close to him.

Well, actually the two where always close. Being some-what the first friends each other ever had. And as touch starved as they where it wasn't weird to find both of them so close.

So why did it seem to bother him so much this time. He had seem them so many times before then hug, and be close. But now he wanted to go over there and pull them apart.

Realizing his thoughts he mentally kicked himself and went back to eating. He shouldn't be caring about crap its not his choice about how close the two where.

The normal school day ended and the cram school started. They only had a few classes since some of the teachers where out on missions.

  


\---  
The last period came around fast, and lucky for them! It was a free period to study and do any thing they want for an hour.

They had a quiz in a week so Suguro put that hour to study. One problem though. He was sittings directly behind damn rin okumura.

And sitting next to the blue eyes boy was the blonde chick. And like earlier in the day they just couldn't keep their hands to their self.

Bons eyes glanced wt the two as shiemi put her hand on rins thigh, getting closer than they necessarily need to be. Before he knew it is glance turned into a glare. His face scrunched up into an unappealing scowl.

"Ryuuji?" Miwa voice sounded as if it where muffled.

"Dude.....Dude. Dude!" It was shimas voice that came in clearly though. "Huh?" Was bons automatic reaction to shimas and miwas calls. His head immediately turned to them.

" you where glaring at shiemi and rin man, did something happen?" Miwa responded before shima did. "Yeah you where, we're here for you if anything did," shima pointed out. "Oh- no nothing, I just zoned out thats it."

Bon insisted. Next raising her hand to signal the substitute teacher to pick on him. "Yes suguro?"

"I need to go to the restroom," Ryuuji said in rushed matter. The teacher barely nodded before bon was half way out the door.

What was wrong with him?! Why was he so,,,, so .... Jealous! Of shiemi!!! That was the word ! Jealous! He had never been like this before. But the mire he paid attention the more he saw and the more he green ball of jealousy grew. It was a disaster !

How could he be jealous of shiemi ! Shiemi of all people! It was absolutely ridiculous!!!!

He just, just couldn't get his mind off about how touchy the two where! It drove him insane ! Was it just that it made bon uncomfortable? No no no no, that wasn't it. He stopped at a sink and put his hands on the sides of it, holding it like he was holding on for dear life itself. He looked into the mirror.

It bounced bons reflection back to him, making him look straight into his reflecting eyes.

"Maybe...." He started softly. " Maybe, im jealous...." But of what? Why would he be jealous of shiemi all the sudden. He was never like this before today.

Was it.... Was it because she was touching rin...? Is that why he felt jealous of her. He felt this strange urge of protectiveness for rin. Upon realizing that he felt something almost like relief roll over. He had found out the truth of this feeling.

What he'  
d been feeling all day, he couldn't pull his mind off of rin. It was always rin rin rin! Now this jealously, protective feeling combined. How could he get rid of it?

Maybe, just maybe he could .... Could accept rins confession.

Warmth flooded his cheeks at the thoughts. Would he really be able to accept. Maybe he'd do it just to see if he really did have feeling for the blue eyed boy.

Rin is always taking up his thoughts anime, might aswell take up the rest of his time to. with that big dumb goofy grin, and his fluffy looking hair, his eyes that almost seem to shine brighter than anyone else. How his cooking was brilliant, and was the best thing he'd ever tasted. How he could perfectly fit into Bons arms, How just thinking of Rin made bon all fuzzy and nervous   
inside. Perhaps, he did actually have bigger feelings than he thought. 

the feelings, are mutual to rins. He almost wants to keep them to himself. But then he remembered his competition shiemi. shiemi had to be after rins heart to!! She was so touchy feely she just had to like rin! Now that Bon realized his feelings he wouldnt allow rin to be swept away from him that easily.

He couldnt afford to wait around! he had to express his feelings before her! he had to confess now.

lucky for Bon, the release bell rang at that second. 

He jogged out of the classroom, he needed to let rin know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me your thoughts and criticisms in the comments!!! i love reading comments !!


	8. Cant wait for Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a little short.

People spilled out of the classroom, while rin was putting away his stuff. He had told shiemi to go on ahead and they would hang out later. What he wasn't expecting was for Suguro to thrust open the sliding door, making it open with a giant **SLAM!** It was enough to make the blue eyes handling flinch, " B-bon?" He questioned .

Ryuuji looked absolutely tired, like he had ran the whole way there. Which honestly wasnt far from the truth. He was a sweating, panting mess.

"Bon what happened ? Are you running from something? You left your bag here," rin exclaimed, grabbing bons bag from where it sat on the side of his desk. He made his way over the the blonde, bag in hand.

"Bon?-" just as rin said that Ryuuji garbed his shoulders, pulling him a bit closer. Rin squeaked in surprise. Almost dropping bons bag in the process. A pinkish dust painted on rins face naturally, ear to ear.

Okumura hadn't been expecting the blonde to pull him close in this proximity like he had just done.

"Rin," the rough tired voice caught his attention. His blue eyes land on dark brown one, staring sharply into his. A tiny 'huh?' Left his throat before suguro continued. " i-" he seemed to stop to think up what to say, or perhaps word his sentence. " I want,,, I want to go on a date with you,"

It took a while for it to sink into rins thick skull. But it did eventually, okumuras face burned brightly, and tiny gasp. " I am- I what-" Rin squeaked out. The words finely came to him but it was a while till he could actually talk. "W- wait really?!"

Lucky for the two they where the only ones left in the class, the teacher, and everybody had luckily left the class room to go about their life. "Yes,... I wanna try going out with you." Once thoes words left Suguros lips rin Mentally punched the air.

Yes! Yes! Yes! He wanted to shout out! But he had calmed himself down before he made himself look stupid. "O-oh, thats great! Then we should go on a date sometime!"

"Yeah, maybe- i could take you out to a cafe some time," Ryuuji let go of okumura as he shied back.

"Oh um! I think that be g-great," his blush intensified greatly s he spoke," maybe we could do it Saturday...? "

" Yes! I- i mean yeah sure, im free on Saturday "

Rin smiled at the others barley containable excitement, barley being able to hide his as well.

"That's great! We should um," Rin paused out of pure embarrassment. " Um, if we could maybe exchange phone numbers that would- that would be... nice!"

Bon nodded quickly reaching for his back pocket for his cellular device. Rin quick as ever got out his own telephone, ecstatic! They shared their numbers joyfully and then put away their phones. "We can text more about it now, with out anyone snooping on us. "

Now that rin said it bon remembered they where supposed to be keeping this a secret. They where both still pretty deep in the closet, and neither seemed ready to tell anyone of their sexuality just yet. Let alone they where dating. That would be horrible if thr secret got out!!! What would everyone think?! Would they be disgusted with them? Would every one in the cram school judge them for something they couldn't control. Would Julio even approve of Bon dating his twin? His mind raced with all sorts of thoughts that he couldn't stop. That was until he saw rin nervously twitch when bon hadn't responded yet.

"Yeah! yeah,, thats a good idea Rin," He nodded in approval. Rin blushed at the praise he had received, sure it was little but it still made him melt. He was finely getting together with his longtime crush. He could not believe what was going on. It was absolutely insane, he honestly thought he had no chance of this happening

Rin barely calmed his blush down when soft lips pressed on his. It was quick and cold. Like the other was a complete vampire with cold blood. But rin enjoyed it, he didn't mind the temperature. It was over quickly barely a few seconds. Bon stood up straight after bending down to peck the others.

"-oh- I should have asked you if you wanted a kiss.... I'm sorry." Bon said his face heating up. Rin was quiet, his hand touched his lips slightly as if checking what just happened. "Rin? Um, are you alright??"

"Huh? Yeah! Yeah yeah perfectly fine," he started, looking up to suguro, " its just t-that was my first kiss.....But it was so fast I dont think it counts. "

Bons jaw practically fell to the god damn floor in shock. First kiss?! Rins never had a first kiss before? No thats bull shit! Has he really never? Was bon hearing right? Was rin really that in experienced? Hell. Bons first kiss was in middle school.

" to fast huh? " Rin blincked up to the taller male hastily, his voice was low and almost dark. Rins heart started pumping faster, and he melted at his rough voice. " Maybe I'll just..." He moved forward, making rin step back against a wall. Rins cheeks turned a dark shade of red, Spreading ear to ear. Ryuuji placed his arm on the side of rin trapping him, before he growled out of his harsh voice" steal your second one too."

If rin had time to faint, he would absolutely be passed out right now. But just as they where about to continue foot steps from the other side of the door made themselves known. Rin and Bon pushed away from each other quicker than lightning. Just in time too, because the door slid open revealing shima and miwa. Bons two child hood friends had ruined the moment.

"Dude! We've been looking for you all over the place!!!" The pink hair friend exclaimed loudly, Ryuuji sighed, and looked over to rin as if to say sorry. He should have expected his friends to enter at the most inconvenient time. Like they always done.

" hey rin what are you doing here?" Miwa questioned the blue eyed boy. "O-oh j was just- just, giving Suguro his bag! He left it here!" He held it out to confirm what he was saying.

" oh that's nice of you! " miwa replied happily! "Yeah...."

Suguro grabbed his bag from rin and walked forward, "thanks okumura."

"Your.. Welcome." You can imagine how the interruption messed up the halflings mood. His eyes looked to the floor as he waved off the others. The demon adjusted his own bag and began his walk to the dorm he shared with his busy twin brother.

He stopped walking when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen. It had just a few scratches, luckily the screen hadnet cracked yet. He had a notification of a text from Suguro. This piqued his intrest. Making his eyebrows rise up. He clicked on the notification. Upon reading it he felt himself melt again.

"We'll continue our little conversation later."

Rin belt as if he was zapped in the heart. It made his heart thump fast and his cheeks heat up once again. It was absolutely bonkers how Bon could do this to him.

He made his way faster to his room after that.


	9. friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is a little depressed, but a flustered mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting in a while, im having a little writers block. Ill try to get the next update out by next week.

The blue eyed demon paced into his empty dorm room. His brother had luckily been out at the time, so Rin had the room to himself.

He shut the door with a hard 'Thump'. Kicking his shoes off, and dropping his bag off at the door. He could careless where they land, all he knew he heard them fall onto the hard wood floor.

His socked feet hit softly against the same floor. You could barely hear his steps. Honestly he, himself felt like he was floating above the ground. His stomach was doing flips, and he couldn't pull a smile from his mouth. Okumura held his phone close to his chest, both hands holding it up.

Rin couldn't believe in what was happening. It all felt unreal to him. "Wow," he whispered softly to nobody but his self. He quietly stepped forward, his messy bed laying there for him. Slowly he dropped himself onto the blanket and sheets.

His back hit the not so comfortable matress, the springs crocked when rins weight was pressed onto it.

He should probably consider geting a new matress. This one felt like it had rocks shoved into it. But to get a new one he had two options. He could ask for a replacement from the school staff. Or, he could buy himself a new one.

Now, being a broke student, the second option was out of the picture.

Now, the first option. It was hard to say if he could do it. One one hand He didn't want to bother anyone with his selfish needs. But on the other hand, his back was hurting and it was disturbing his sleep.

Plus adding to his insomnia. He had been falling asleep in class more often. He didn't mean to sleep! But when you can't sleep it's kinda hard.

You see the second hand seems reasonable but, his anxiety was eating at him when he thought about bothering others. He had already caused enough trouble and stress by being here. By nearly existing they where probably bothered. He could ask his brother but he couldn't bother him either. Okumura would just be adding onto Yukios to do list. Yukio already has to look after his big brother, and keep him out of trouble. Plus, he has been taking on so many missions lately. He probably has to much on his plate to deal with rin.

So the eldest twin kept his problems to himself. Not wanting anyone to deal with it. Nobody needed to know of his problems. So he never told anyone. He was old enough to make decisions on his own.

His smile slowly fell into a frown. He eyes dropping. Okumura picked up the thin blankets he had, and slid underneath them. He laid on his side, curling in on himself.

Wow. It was kind of funny how rin felt like floating on air, to feeling so pathetic.

Rin was so pathetic. He probably made everyone uncomfortable just by existing near them. Or maybe just by existing at all. He knew konekomru was uncomfortable and scared of him for a good while. And so was shiemi, and bon was angry with him. He had ruined all his relationships by going berserk in the forrest during the training camp.

He had no one to turn to at all, he didnt know how his brother was taking it, so he could turn to him. The only person who truly didnt take back their friendship was izumo. Okumura was, and is still truly greatful for her kindness. He still hasn't forgot how she was the only one willing to interact with him positively. Even if she hadn't been the nicest before.

He pulled out his phone out. Turning on the black screen he was brought to his text messages with bon. He read over them and smiled a bit thinking about how he had landed a date with his long time crush.

Just at the moment when he was about to dive back into his depressive episode another text from the male whom had accepted his confession.

From Bon;

Hey

Are you free Friday?

Rin raised his eyebrow just a bit.

To Bon;

Yep I am after school ofc

From Bon;

Great!

Our date will be Friday, I'll have it planned by friday!! Meet me in the empty classroom on Friday.

Rin gapped. His mouth dropped open so fast and his eyes had no expression to them. "W-wait, what?-" He read over the texts again and again. Trying to comprehend what had just happened. Did- they just set their date, is that would they just did? Hid thoughts all came out of confusion.

So bon just- was planning the date all by himself? Is that what he was doing? Rin sighed and held his head. It hurt to much for this.

He picked up his phone noticing he had never responded.

To bon;

Oh sure alrighty!

He pressed send after reading the thing several times. Some times deleting several things, his punctuation wasn't great over text. He honestly barely used punctuation when typing. It just felt some what unnatural to use, so he didnt use it.

he dragged his hand through his messy dark blue hair, flinching whenever there was a knot. God he needed to brush his hair. Not only that, he needed a whole bath. or shower he didn't really care. But he couldn't be bothered to pull himself from the bed, he was tired, and hungry. but had a bunch of homework too. to many responsibility's, and to much stress. he sighed, finally pulling himself up into a sitting position. With a groan, he through his legs over the bed, and getting on with all the shit he didnt want to deal with.

Days dragged on, it was as if time was toying with the half demon. It was annoying him how he looked to the clock, and then it would seem like it wasnt even trying to move. He sighed, turning hi gaze to steal a quick glance at the boy with blonde dyed hair. wondering what he was thinking. Was he as nervous as him? Rin wished his demon powers included mind reading. If he could do that he would be able to see how everyone truly felt about him. while staring at the back of the others head, he didnt seem to realize how he was turning around. it was when blue clashed with a dark brown when rin noticed he had been caught. 

his face turned into a flushed mess, red as a goddanm firetruck. He watched as the others lips turn into a small smirk, and mouth to him, " cant wait for friday" is when whipped his head away, in favor of covering it with his hands. 

Friday better get here quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate criticism!!!! Ill try to upload the next chapter in a few days, or a week!!! i promise!! Thank you so much for reading, and giving me a chance! ill try to write a longer chapter next!!


End file.
